New Game
by KirbySage18
Summary: After suffering a loss to her red-haired double, Uzume, Kurome thought that she wouldn't be able to do anything for a long time. However, she is soon, without any reason, teleported to the magical land of 4 Goddesses Online! Given a brand new start, Kurome begins her quest in this gaming world! (Currently just a short preview)


Kurome had no idea what to do in this situation.

The blue-haired girl had been sitting around, not really doing anything. Not that she could, since she was inside of a white void after her confrontation with a certain someone. But then, suddenly, she got transported here. She suspected it had something to do with her red-haired double, but there's no way she could tell. The change of scenery certainly wasn't unappreciated, considering all Kurome could see for a while was white. Trees, bushes and grass were colored a luscious green, and tall rocks stood proudly. Clouds looked so close you can touch them.

While she admired her environment, though, a message box appeared in front of her, akin to a game.

 **WELCOME TO 4 GODDESSES ONLINE**

 **PLEASE SELECT YOUR** **'** **Weiß-ID'**

 **PLEASE SELECT YOUR CLASS**

Kurome didn't know exactly what this was, but it looked like one of those MMOs. She had heard the name 4GO somewhere before... perhaps she was in a game?

"I didn't have time to prepare for this..."

Her Weiß-ID, which she presumed to just be her username, would be simple, just Kurome. Despite it not being her real name, she grew accustomed to it. But what _really_ stumped her was the class. After all, there was so many to choose...

As Kurome began to think about her potential class, an incredibly cute facial expression suddenly crept onto her. This cuteness was, in fact, Kurome's _real_ personality.

"Aw, what should I choose~ The Priest class sounds cute... but katanas are super cool too~!" Kurome wondered happily, her mind going over what she'd look like in each class outfit. After a small moment, she made her choice.

With a flash of light, her appearance completely changed. Her blue hair became looped in a loose circle. She was now wearing light blue samurai gear, complete with an impressively decorated katana. Kurome smiled, satisfied with her decision.

 **Kurome_Ankokuboshi, LVL 1, SAMURAI**

"I'm ready~!"

* * *

 _"Sighhhhhhhhhhhh."_

Things were not going Kurome's way. If this was a game like she thought, she would've wanted to go solo, but she hasn't seen anyone at all! Even worse, she's starting to have doubts on her class choice...

"Unghhhh... maybe I should've chosen something cooler..." Kurome lamented. Her mind thought of the 'cooler' her... regular hair... dark blue samurai gear with long sleeves... two katanas... sakura blossoms flowing in the background...

"Uuu~ I wanna do over now, but how?" Kurome pondered aloud, collapsing to her knees without the slightest bit of hope. Then, like angels coming to help those in need, three players approached Kurome. The samurai could tell that their names were **"** **Fencer_Fairy_F** **",** **"BloodRidingHood"** and **"SoulGrimoire"**. They all had varying classes and appearances, but two things were apparent to Kurome.

First, they were _a lot_ more experienced.

And secondly, they all looked cooler than her!

 **"** **Fencer_Fairy_F"** , who looked to be a Priest with light pink robes, spoke to her first. "Hey, are you okay?" She asked, extending a hand to Kurome. The said girl looked at the outstetched hand for a moment before taking it and standing back up. **"BloodRidingHood"** , who looked as though she chose the Paladin class but with black clothes instead of white, smirked at the display.

"Honestly, Eryn, I didn't expect you to give your hand to anyone but Fang." The black-haired girl stated gleefully. **"** **Fencer_Fairy_F"** swiftly turned to face the Paladin, a light blush on her face.

"Y-yeah, well, you're not exactly doing any better with Jack, Alice!" The Priest rebutted. When she saw **"BloodRidingHood"** 's face heat up even more than hers, the light-pink haired girl couldn't help but smile a bit. Before the blushing girl could even respond, though, **"SoulGrimoire"** ended their dispute with a loud but simple "ahem." The woman, a Necromancer with black and red robes, then walked up to Kurome, who had been staring at them with confusion written on her face the whole time.

"Excuse me? Sorry for my friends' rather pathetic display. My name is Faust, what's yours?" She asked, a polite smile on her face.

"Oh, I'm Kurome!" The samurai answered with joy, mainly because she finally met other people.

"Ah, nice to meet you, Kurome. We overheard your lamenting. Is it true that you wanted to re-do your avatar?" Faust questioned. Kurome looked down in slight sadness.

"Yeah, I want to look cooler... I don't know how to, though..." She admitted.

"There _should_ be a fix for that. There are rumors that the spirit of the spring can grant any wish. If you just wish for a new avatar, you shouid get one in no time!" **"** **Fencer_Fairy_F"** explained, approaching the two. Kurome's eyes lit up.

"Really!?" She exclaimed in disbelief. She could hardly believe it!

"Yeah. It should be in that town over there." **"BloodRidingHood"** said, pointing to a town in the distance. At that, Kurome practically jumped for joy.

"Uuuuuuu! I'm gonna go right away! Thank you!" Kurome thanked the three players. They hardly even had a chance to answer back, though, since Kurome then immediately speeded towards the town where the spring was.

And so began Kurome's quest. The quest to get a cool new avatar!


End file.
